Guarda Costas
by Lady Edwig
Summary: Porque viver cuidando da vida de uma ruiva não é nada fácil.
1. Chapter 1

Lilian Evans era uma boa menina. Inteligente, carinhosa e muito bonita. Ela era também a filha de um homem muito importante em Londres, e é por isso que eu ganho para seguir a menina ruiva, com o máximo cuidado para que ela não descubra.

Esse era um trabalho tanto quanto estranho, já que não via problemas que ela soubesse que eu era seu guarda gostas, assim como não via razão em segui-la durante todo o dia na universidade de Londres, e andar atrás dela até seu pequeno apartamento. Lilian Evans não ia para baladas, passava a maior parte do tempo estudando em sua quitinete, exceto quando decidia ir ao mercado ou até mesmo caminhar em volta do parque municipal. Um trabalho muito tranquilo.

Lembro-me até hoje do dia em que fui contratado por seu pai. Eu tinha acabado de pôr os pés no aeroporto, voltando de uma viagem muito longa que fiz enquanto militar. Eu sou um ex-oficial do exército da Grã-Bretanha. Fui dispensado do serviço por complicações de saúde. Uma mulher me esperava no aeroporto, olhou diretamente para mim assim que sai do desembarque, e pediu que eu a acompanhasse. Então ela me levou para um grande edifício comercial e foi lá que Adam Evans me passou todas as instruções. Eu teria uma transferência forjada, e para todos os alunos, eu seria um aluno qualquer que veio de Birmigham. Me manteria em uma posição que não chamasse atenção e ganharia muito bem por isso. Então aceitei.

Minha vida seguia normalmente. Desde então, venho caminhando pelas ruas de Londres, tomando meu café e escutando minhas musicas, enquanto observo a linda menina ruiva atravessar as ruas, comprar seu jornal e se sentar no campus. Ou até mesmo observa-la mergulhando em meio a livros e mais livros sobre direito penal e código civil. Mas sempre acontece alguma coisa pra atrapalhar a calmaria. Somente 3 pessoas sabiam que minha matricula era falsa, que eu não era um verdadeiro aluno e que eu era um guarda costas de uma menina. Adam Evans, Reitor Dumbledore, e eu mesmo. Sempre recebia o gabarito dos testes, e os trabalhos, sempre individuais, eram feitos por alguns outros funcionários do senhor Evans. Só me restava ficar nas aulas. O grande problema foi que, já que o professor de Direito Penal não sabia de minha condição, fui designado a trabalhar com Lilian Evans. Transformar meu estado de invisível para seu companheiro.

Até aí tudo bem. Ela me daria as coisas que precisaria pesquisar, eu mandaria ao Dr. Evans e depois entregaria a parte que eu supostamente fiz a ela. Mas não. Ela tem que ser a cdf certinha.

- Com licença, você é James Potter não? – ela me perguntou timidamente enquanto saia da sala de aula

- Sim. E você é ...? – quem paga meu aluguel.

- Lilian Evans. Lily. O Sr. Rosa me designou para fazer o trabalho junto com você

- Ah, sim. Decida quais serão os tópicos e me mande a parte que tenho que fazer. Te entrego tudo pronto em dois dias – falei já dando as costas para ela

- Não. Espere. Não faço os trabalhos assim! – ela disse impacientemente

- Mas é assim que eu faço! – respondi continuando meu caminho. Eu sempre a esperava no estacionamento, porque era lá que ela colocava os fones de ouvido e se desligava do mundo. Assim eu sempre passava despercebido.

Não sei se meu trabalho incluía grosseria, mas vi em seus olhos que ela ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo chateada com meu modo de falar. Abaixou o olhar e andou rapidamente. Foi meio idiotice, mas acabei correndo atrás dela.

- Lilian, ei! Lily – gritei enquanto ela atravessava a rua rapidamente. Mas ela já estava com os fones de ouvido, no volume mais alto e desligada de tudo. Precisei correr mais um pouco e pegar em seu braço.

- O que você quer? – ela disse olhando-me com os olhos raivosos.

- Me desculpe, não quis ser rude – falei enquanto ela tirava o fone dos ouvidos – é que fui acostumado a fazer tudo sozinho.

- Percebi – ela disse – me passe seu telefone, assim eu te ligo para mantê-lo informado.

Passei meu numero a ela, e antes que eu pudesse resistir, dei um sorriso a ela. Achei que fosse uma menina muito chata sabe, pro pai ter que manter um homem 24horas atrás dela. Isso sem contar os porteiros de seu apartamento que tinham que me manter informado se ela saísse de casa fora da hora comum e alguns outros que ficavam em seus lugares preferidos para informar se ela havia passado por lá.

- Quer tomar um café? – eu devia ter me controlado. Meu objetivo era me manter invisível e eu já convido a menina para um café? Imprestável!

- Claro – ela disse sorrindo. Acho que descobri porque ela precisa de proteção! Essa menina mal me conhece e já aceita sair comigo. – Me conte, o que você fazia em Birmigham?

- Só estudava – afirmei. Em algum lugar da minha mente meu subconsciente dava cambalhotas por saber que ela havia prestado atenção no primeiro dia em que fui a faculdade, o dia que falei de onde vinha para todos da sala.

- Interessante.

- E você? O que fazia até agora?

- No geral, eu sempre estudei. Mas as vezes vou para o rancho cuidar de alguns cavalos.

- Jura? Sempre quis um cavalo – falei empolgado

- É muito legal. Eu tenho uma égua na verdade. Charlotte. Mas minha irmã tem o Duque e tem o dos meus pais. Letty e Cavalier. São bem inteligentes, e gostam de cavalgar juntos. Então quando tenho um tempo livre vou pra lá passar um tempo lendo e dando atenção a eles.

- Você precisa ir? – Perguntei já sabendo que era quase sete da noite, e como em toda terça feira, ela jantava com os pais as 7:30 em ponto. Ela pareceu aliviada quando eu disse isso

- Sim.

Paguei nossos cafés, com muito custo, já que ela não queria me deixar pagar por nada, e enquanto saíamos para o frio cortante, continuamos conversando. Lily era muito intrigante. As vezes falava demais, mas em outras ficava muito pensativa. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso, e percebi que ela tinha vários sorrisos. Um quando falava dos amigos, um quando falava dos pais, um quando estava envergonhada e um quando falava de seus planos.

- E então – ela continuou – no fim das férias, pretendo fazer um curso de fotografia e...

O que ela faria em seguida eu não cheguei a saber, porque enquanto atravessávamos a rua, um carro furou o sinal vermelho e mesmo freando bruscamente, atingiu sua perna. Depois de muitas desculpas do motorista, e de eu ter me certificado que ela não tinha se ferido, achei melhor leva-la pra casa.

- Não James, não precisa! Eu não moro muito longe. Vá fazer o que você tem que fazer.

- De maneira nenhuma! Você está mancando ainda! Vem, eu te levo. – peguei em sua cintura e a conduzi para o caminho certo.

- Como você sabe onde eu moro? – ela perguntou enquanto me olhava com aqueles olhos de quem analisa tudo.

- Eu moro aqui ao lado – falei apontando para o prédio cinza que realmente ficava ao lado do dela – já te vi aqui várias vezes. Tem certeza que está bem? Eu posso ligar para uma ambulância ou alguma coisa assim.

- Não, está tudo bem. – ela disse simpaticamente.

Então entreguei sua mochila que eu vinha carregando desde a hora que saímos do café e fui para o meu caminho.

* * *

><p>Aquela noite foi a primeira em que me peguei ao telefone, louco para conversar com ela. Quase meia noite, não conseguia dormir. Coloquei minha roupa, peguei a carteira e desci as escadas. Me sentei no meio fio, e tirei meu cigarro do bolso. Parte de mim sabia que eu estava esperando ela chegar, e a outra parte negava. E no instante que acendi o cigarro vi o carro que sempre a trazia virar a esquina.<p>

- Oi James! – ela disse enquanto fazia uma careta de dor. Percebi que foi no momento em que ela colocou a perna machucada no chão. – você fuma? – ela perguntou surpresa e com uma cara um tanto decepcionada.

- Não – respondi. E imediatamente joguei o cigarro no chão e fui ajuda-la – você não quer mesmo ir num hospital? – perguntei enquanto a levava para a portaria e assistia o carro ir embora.

- Não gosto muito de hospitais. Pode ir, eu não estou aleijada – ela disse se soltando de mim e mancando para a porta.

- Seu prédio tem elevador? – perguntei rindo

- Não. Como você sabe?

- É meio obvio. Só tem 3 andares. Você acha que vai conseguir subir até seu apartamento sozinha? – falei rindo de novo

- Quem disse que eu moro nos andares altos? Não posso morar no primeiro?

- Não.

- Porque não?

- Porque a janela da sua cozinha é de frente para a minha, e eu sempre escuto você fazendo panquecas às 6 da manhã.

- O que mais você vê? – ela perguntou assustada

- Não muito – falei, embora eu soubesse muito bem que era mentira – não é como se eu ficasse te vigiando o tempo todo. Só te vejo de relance.

Depois de algumas risadas, ajudei a menina a subir até seu apartamento. E posso dizer... fiquei muito curioso para saber como era o resto dele, já que só conhecia a cozinha. Eu a deixei na porta e quando já estava me virando para ir embora, eu ouvi aquele som de hesitação. Me virei e a encarei. As chaves na mão, balançando, e o corpo meio dentro do apartamento e meio fora.

- Quer um café?

- Séria ótimo! – falei sorrindo e entrei rapidamente na quitinete.

Era realmente muito pequeno, mas tinha espaço para tudo. Uma pequena mesa redonda no canto da sala, um sofá de dois lugares muito bem escolhido, a tevê de plasma pregada na parede e a estante de livros. Deus, ela tinha muitos livros! O apartamento era todo decorado com fotografias. Algumas mostravam toda sua família. Outras mostrava apenas fios de um cabelo vermelho voando, sem mostrar o rosto da pessoa. Eu sabia que era Lily, e devo dizer que aquela fotografia me encantou muito.

- Cappuccino ou café preto?

- Cappuccino – falei.

Sentamos na sala alguns minutos depois com nossas xicaras soltando fumaça e ela acabou colocando um filme para assistirmos. O filme era bem interessante, falava sobre uma guerra, mas em 10 minutos ela já estava dormindo. Os pés para o alto e o pescoço tombado desconfortavelmente. Seu casaco prendia seus movimentos, e ela estava tensa, tentando não encostar em mim. Resolvi ir embora, deixa-la descansar.

Peguei a xícara tombada das mãos dela e a minha também e levei para a cozinha. Quando estava quase saindo, pensei em uma coisa.

Corri até seu quarto, muito bem organizado por sinal, e peguei um cobertor. Levei até a sala e a cobri. Consegui perceber seu corpo relaxando e então fui para casa.

Meus dias continuaram assim. Me encontrava com Lily todos os dias após as aulas para fazer o trabalho e para tomar café. Apresentei a ela meu humilde lar, com tudo que eu gostava e mais um pouco.

- Você disse que trabalha – ela falou pensativamente – mas não me falou em que.

Nesse instante eu não sabia o que responder sem parecer culpado. Talvez se eu falasse 'Sou o guarda costas que te segue todos os dias sem você nem perceber', mas acho que ela não seria muito receptiva à ideia.

- Trabalho com meu pai – respondi depois de alguns instantes – ele investe em muitas ações, e sou eu que controlo as compras.

- Isso é muito chato! – ela disse – meu pai só quer saber de ações, ações, ações. Foi por isso que eu saí de casa. Queria um lar, não um ponto de ônibus em que ele simplesmente passava por lá. E ele ainda queria por ordem em tudo! Era um tanto quanto insuportável.

- Acho que posso te entender

- Acredita que ele queria me fazer andar com um guarda costas? – ela falou indignada

- Talvez ele só queira isso para a sua proteção – justifiquei

- Proteção de quê James? Ele não deve querer que eu arrume um namorado, isso sim.

- Porque você não namora alguém? – perguntei antes mesmo que pensasse no que estava dizendo – quer dizer, você é linda. Não deve ser difícil encontrar alguém que goste de você.

- Digamos que eu sou uma pessoa difícil de se conviver.

- Eu não acho. – falei – sabe do que mais? Parecemos namorados, a única coisa que falta é o beijo.

Eu e minha mania de falar sem pensar. Lily corou na hora.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu estava na cozinha, preparando uma lasanha quando meu telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- James? Sou eu, Lily. Eu estava pensando... o que você vai fazer essa noite?

- Ah, oi Lily – falei – eu estou fazendo um jantar. Alguns amigos virão aqui.

- Tudo bem então – ela pareceu meio decepcionada – nos vemos amanhã?

- É, nos vemos... Lily! Vem jantar com a gente! Meus amigos vão adorar te conhecer!

Ela riu.

- Vem logo, eles já devem estar chegando.

Quando a campainha tocou, eu já tinha colocado a lasanha para assar. Abri a porta e dei de cara com meus dois melhores amigos. Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

- Seu moleque! – Sirius disse – Onde já se viu sair do exército pra viver num muquifo desses?

- Primeiro: isso aqui não é um muquifo. Segundo: você sabe porque eu sai de lá.

Dei um abraço apertado nos dois, afinal, fazia mais de um ano que não nos víamos. Nosso superior sempre nos mandava em locais diferentes só porque éramos amigos. E segundo ele, amigos atrapalham as batalhas. Só depois que terminei o abraço e mandei-os entrar, vi que a ruiva estava parada atrás deles.

- Porque você nunca me falou que era do exército? – ela perguntou com a testa franzida

- Você está namorando e não contou pra nós? –Sirius disse inconvenientemente no momento em que ela fazia aquela cara de decepção.

Não sei por que não falei nada. Só fiquei olhando para ela enquanto Sirius e Remus se apresentavam e tomavam posse do meu sofá. Lilian acabou explicando que éramos apenas colegas de faculdade – em sua percepção – e apesar dela não ter notado, Sirius e Remus olharam diretamente para mim com um grande ponto de interrogação na testa. Eu já estava formado em direito pela Universidade Militar Britânica. Remus se levantou e foi em direção à cozinha. Aproveitei o momento para deixar Lily e Sirius conversando e fui atrás dele.

- James, o que você está aprontando? – ele perguntou assim que eu entrei no cômodo apertado.

- Sou guarda costas dela – falei de uma vez – e ela não pode saber disso.

- Como você espera esconder isso dela? – ele perguntou – você sabe muito bem que quando você segue uma pessoa, ela não deve te conhecer. Você aprendeu isso no mesmo dia que eu!

- Eu sei Remus, eu sei. Mas a questão é que não foi de propósito. Simplesmente nos tornamos amigos.

- Não James – ele falou sério. Quando Remus me chama pelo nome, é porque ele sabe do que está falando, e eu geralmente tenho medo da verdade – você se tornou amigo dela porque você quis. Eu sei como você pode ser intragável quando quer e quando precisa. Bastava uma palavra e ela se manteria longe de você. Mas você fez questão de se tornar amigo. E pelo o que ela vem falando, você tem frequentado a casa dela também.

Eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Talvez eu tenha me sentido muito próximo da menina ruiva e inteligente que se sentava na última carteira e tinha um ar de mistério. Me identifiquei com ela, e também quis ser como ela. Uma pessoa inteligente, e que o pai se importa com cada passo que ela dá, mesmo que ela não saiba disso.

- Essa lasanha está muito boa James! – Lily falou entre uma garfada e outra – não sabia que você cozinhava.

- Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre ele ruiva – Sirius disse – por exemplo: ele pode sobreviver por três dias com uma barrinha de cereal e 300ml de água.

- Porque você não me contou que era do exército? – ela perguntou novamente, mas sem a testa franzida dessa vez, e também sem o ar de decepção.

- Só achei que não tinha motivos para contar.

- Porque saiu? – ela questionou

- Ah, essa é uma ótima historia – Remus disse rindo.

- Ele teve um filho Lil – Sirius disse rindo também.

- Como assim um filho? Você foi casado?

Remus e Sirius riam loucamente enquanto eu me afundava na cadeira.

- Não. Eu simplesmente tirei uma pedra do rim, e a marinha me dispensou. Só que esses dois continuam sob o sofrimento constante do nosso comandante e só me chamam de desertor porque queriam estar no meu lugar.

- E porque chamam sua pedra de filho? – ela perguntou rindo também

- Porque quando James saiu da sala de cirurgia, ele parecia uma mãe procurando pelo filho 'Onde está minha pedrinha? Quero minha pedrinha!'

- Sirius, eu estava sob efeitos de anestésicos – falei pela milésima vez.

O resto do jantar foi muito tranquilo. Remus e Sirius ficariam em casa pelos próximos 3 dias e já haviam conquistado Lily, além de convencê-la a leva-los para alguma festa.

No geral, militares como meus amigos, são muito disciplinados para participar de festas e encher a cara. Mas Sirius Remus, e até eu mesmo, temos uma coisa por festas. Depois de anos servindo o governo, sendo ensinados a ter disciplina até na hora de amarrar os sapatos, eu realmente tenho medo de quando esses dois se soltarem e 'liberar geral'.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Lily foi embora, levei-a até seu prédio. Pude ver, enquanto ela entrava no prédio, que ela queria falar algo. Mas depois de um momento, desistiu, acenou com a cabeça e entrou.

- Porque não nos falou que ela viria, nem que você é um guarda costas? – Sirius perguntou assim que voltei para o apartamento.

- Eu contaria no que estava trabalhando quando vocês estivessem aqui, mas ela ligou, queria fazer alguma coisa, então eu chamei, e não deu tempo de avisar, vocês mesmos viram – expliquei

- O Remus me contou tudo – ele disse.

- Sirius, eu só estou trabalhando!

- Não. – ele falou sério – Você pode até estar trabalhando, mas você está ganhando dinheiro em cima de uma menina inocente. Você está cantando ela, e ainda ganha por isso.

- Sirius.. não é...

- É sim James! E depois não vem chorar em cima de nós dois aqui. Você sabe que você está errado. No fundo no fundo você sabe. – Remus disse.

Então o assunto se encerrou. Ficou um clima chato no ar, Remus fingia estar lendo um livro quando eu sabia que não estava e Sirius se sentou no sofá e tentava prestar atenção em um filme. Fui para meu quarto pegar colchões de ar e cobertores para os dois marmanjos da sala, e arrumei tudo num canto do meu próprio quarto.

- Como você vive num aperto desses? – Sirius perguntou enquanto tentava entrar no banheiro enquanto eu tomava meu banho na manhã seguinte.

- Eu estou tomando banho, dá licença? – falei

- Não tem nada ai que eu já não conheça. – ele retrucou

- Cara, tem uma vassoura no seu armário de comida! – Remus falou da cozinha. Não era tão difícil ouvi-lo porque a janelinha do banheiro era no que eu chamo de cozinha. Sirius chama de casinha de boneca com fogão de verdade.

- Porque você tem que morar aqui? – Sirius perguntou

- Porque eu tenho que estar 24 horas ligado na Lilian, e preciso estar por perto principalmente nos momentos em que ela acorda de madrugada com vontade de tomar o café da Starbucks. – respondi – e o apartamento não é tão pequeno assim. – continuei enquanto me enrolava na toalha e saia do banho – só está apertado porque vocês dois estão aqui

Sirius me deu uma olhada como se não estivesse tão certo do que eu estava falando, mas não retrucou.

- E afinal, porque vocês estão se arrumando? – perguntei

- Vamos pra Hogwarts com vocês – Remus falou enquanto colocava uma colherada do meu cereal na boca.

- Fazer o que?

- Sei lá, não queremos ficar aqui. – Remus falou

Esperei que Lily saísse de seu prédio em minha portaria, com os dois macacos em minhas costas, e fui atrás. Eu ainda tentava me manter invisível, para que ela não soubesse que nossas saídas eram cronometradas nem nada, mas quando se tem amigos como Remus e Sirius, essa parte não funciona.

- Ô ruiva – Sirius gritou quando saímos

- Espera a gente – Remus falou

- Mas que merda é essa? – sussurrei para os dois – Era pra ela estar sendo vigiada, e não ser levada até a universidade por mim.

- Se você quiser, você pode ficar pra trás e ficar observando ela andar com a gente – Remus falou lançando um olhar que eu mesmo nem entendi.

- Oi gente, bom dia! – ela disse alegremente – pra onde vão?

- Vamos com vocês – Sirius respondeu – Aquele apartamento do James é muito pequeno e muito chato pra se passar o dia.

- Já pensou onde vamos Lily? – Remus perguntou empolgado

- Como assim? – ela respondeu

- Uai, hoje é sexta feira. Temos hoje e amanhã pra sair, e o domingo pra descansar.

- Ah sim – ela falou baixinho – é que eu tenho um jantar de noivado hoje. Da minha irmã.

Eu já estava respondendo que não tinha problema, mas sempre tem o mal educado do grupo...

- Podemos ir também? –Sirius pediu

- Claro! – ela respondeu empolgada.

Imediatamente ela tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para alguém. Devia ser alguma pessoa que estava organizando o noivado, já que pediu mais três lugares à mesa. Então eu comecei a pensar. Neste jantar, estaria toda a família de Lily, incluindo o pai dela, que por sinal era meu chefe e, ele tinha deixado praticamente escrito na minha testa que Lily não podia saber de mim. Acho que eu acabei de me ferrar.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando dei por mim, já estávamos à porta de uma casa muito grande, e muito bonita, esperado que alguém nos atendesse. Olhei pro lado e Lily sorriu nervosamente para mim. Talvez hoje fosse o dia em que ela nunca mais falaria comigo depois que seu pai fizesse um escândalo sobre o 'porquê vocês viraram amigos se eu pedi que você a seguisse sem que ela soubesse' e ela diria 'James, seu traidor, você se tornou meu amigo só pra fazer seu trabalho mais fácil!' e ai meus amigos diriam...

- James, acorda! – Sirius falou me cutucando.

Então percebi que já não estávamos mais na porta de entrada, e sim numa sala de estar onde se podia ver algumas pessoas muito importantes. Vi Sr. Evans conversando com um banqueiro, vi o dono de uma empresa conversar com uma menina que parecia uma cavala, vi a que eu achava ser a Sr. Evans com seus cabelos ruivos como os da filha balançando enquanto conversava pra lá e pra cá. Havia uma família muito gorda também, que ocupava grande espaço da sala, e eu observava um loiro com focinho de porco e cabelos extremamente lambidos com gel e cada fio em seu lugar. Pensei no meu cabelo, cheio de redemoinhos que o deixava espetados para todos os lados, e em como eles não se assentavam nem com reza braba.

Um homem veio em nossa direção. Alto e loiro e magro e... foi direto pra Lily.

- Princesa!

- Oi Prince, esses são meus amigos, Sirius, Remus e James – ela falou enquanto ele colocava um braço em sua cintura. – E esse é o Prince.

- Olá – ele disse.

Enquanto Sirius e Remus cumprimentavam o homem, notei que Sr. Evans vinha em nossa direção com o olhar fixado em mim. Achei melhor fazer cara de inocente e esperar que ele não aprontasse nada.

- Lily! – ele falou soltando o olhar de mim e sorrindo para a filha

- Oi pai – ela falou dando um abraço apertado nele.

- Quem são seus amigos? – ele perguntou, e nesse momento ele ficou sério

- Esses são Sirius, Remus e James

- Certo... e posso perguntar o que vocês fazem? – ele falou olhando diretamente para mim

- Eu e Remus somos do exército – Sirius falou – estamos de folga, e voltamos a exercício daqui duas semanas. O James foi exonerado do cargo, e agora faz Direito na Universidade de Hogwarts. – de novo.

- Interessante. Eu sempre imaginei que militares não frequentassem festas depois de receber toda aquela disciplina. – ele disse ainda me encarando

- Frequentamos sim – respondi – mas nos comportamos como ninguém mais.

- O jantar vai ser servido – disse uma voz a minha esquerda, e vi a menina com cara de cavalo.

- Lily, quem é sua irmã? – perguntei

- Petúnia é essa que acabou de falar, ela tem cara de cavalo, não acha?

Rimos juntos.

A caminho da grande mesa de jantar, pude perceber os esforços de Prince para se sentar ao lado de Lily. Por fim eu fiquei de um lado e ele do outro. Lily mandava alguns sorrisos insossos a ele, em resposta aos comentários dispensáveis que ele insistia em fazer sobre todos. O jantar foi muito bom. Considerando o que tínhamos que comer e beber no exército enquanto estávamos em treinamento ou ate mesmo em batalha, comida e bebida boa é o que todo militar gosta. Quando estavam servindo a sobremesa, Lily se mexeu incomodamente em seu lugar, e eu olhei para ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei baixinho.

- Me tira daqui? – ela pediu manhosa.

- Porque? – falei indignado – vão servir a sobremesa!

- A sobremesa é torta de abóbora, e eu odeio abóbora - ela falou manhosa de novo.

- Tá legal, vamos.

Levantamos tão discretamente quanto podíamos, encarando os olhares interrogativos de Sirius e Remus e principalmente do tal de Prince, mas ignorei e fomos para a sala de estar.

- Sério que você vai me fazer perder a sobremesa? – perguntei rindo

- Cala a boca James. – ela falou sério – preciso buscar umas roupas minhas que ficaram aqui, vem me ajudar.

Subimos as escadas até e andamos por um corredor muito grande e entramos numa porta toda talhada em formas de Lírios. Quando entrei, vi que as paredes também se revestiam com papel da mesma flor, e tudo mais tinha detalhes de lírios. O lustre, os puxadores da mesinha de cabeceira. Me sentei na cama enquanto Lily estava no closet. Eu podia ouvir ela dizendo 'que horror' e 'como eu pude usar isso um dia'. Após ficar viajando sentado naquela cama e ouvindo Lily dizer coisas sem sentido, reparei em outra coisa no quarto. Um corrimão na parede.

- Lily, pra quê esse corrimão? – perguntei colocando a cabeça dentro do closet

- Pra dançar? – ela falou ironicamente

- E como você dança com um corrimão

- Ô inocência viu – ela riu – isso não é só um corrimão qualquer, é uma barra e é onde eu pratico ballet. Sabe, me alongar, me aquecer e fazer todos aqueles pliés e andeor e tudo mais.

- Não sabia que você dançava ballet.

- É, acabei achando que não era uma coisa que você precisasse saber. Agora, que bom que você falou no corrimão. Na segunda gaveta tenho uma chave de fenda. Você pode tirar a barra também? Quero levar pra casa.

- Você realmente quer colocar isso no seu minúsculo apartamento?

- Seria uma boa. Acho que eu consigo colocar na minha sala.

- Lily, seu apartamento é menor que um ovo!

- O seu também meu amor, e você conseguiu colocar 3 pessoas pra dormir. Eu também consigo praticar ballet. – ela falou saindo do closet com uma braçada de roupas. No meio daquele monte de pano, vi sapatilhas bem gastas e vestidos e meias calças rosinhas e tudo mais. Acho que devia ser essa a roupa de uma bailarina.

- Tem uma mala em baixo da cama, você pode pegar pra mim? – ela pediu

Depois de dobrar todas as roupas e coloca-las na mala, olhou para o corrimão (é barra) já no chão e com uma cara engraçada ela olhou pra mim.

- Vai ser chato descer no meio dos convidados com essas coisas né... – falei

- É por isso que você vai fazer um megafavor pra mim – ela falou rindo

- Lá vem

- Você desce, e aí eu te passo tudo pela janela e você coloca no carro.

- Tudo bem, mas... não é melhor fazer isso na hora que estivermos indo embora?

- É, pode até ser. – ela disse pensativa – vamos voltar pra lá? Eles já devem estar servindo a torta de limão.

Dito e feito. Descemos discretamente e, apesar de todos olharem para nós quando entramos na sala novamente e sentarmos à mesa, posso até mesmo dizer que fomos elegantes.

- Pai, já posso ir? Estou cansada – ouvi Lily falar

- O ideal seria que você ficasse até todos os convidados irem embora, não é Lily.

- Mas pai, eu estou cansada! – falou ela dengosa. Olhei para Sirius e o vi num canto conversando com uma morena.

- Só me dê 10 minutos, preciso fazer uma coisa.

Enquanto Sirius conversava com a menina morena, Remus estava sentado num canto e Lily foi até ele. Estava indo me juntar aos dois quando senti um olhar se recair sobre mim. Olhei para trás e vi o Sr. Evans, me fazendo sinal para entrar em uma sala. Discretamente fui atrás dele e fechei a porta.

- Acho que não preciso nem perguntar – falou ele com os bigodes tremendo.

- Não foi de propósito Sr. Evans, um professor de Hogwarts nos obrigou a fazer um trabalho juntos, ela descobriu que eu morava no prédio ao lado, e passou a frequentar minha casa.

- Ah sim, claro, ela simplesmente te deu um oi e já virou frequentadora assídua da sua casa.

- Com todo respeito Sr. Evans, Lilian já tem 20 anos, e eu tenho 25. Somos adultos o suficiente para saber o que é certo e errado. E com a proximidade dela, notei que ficar vigiando-a é muito mais fácil. Porque agora eu não tenho que me esconder atrás de prateleiras enquanto ela está sentada tomando um café. Agora eu estou na mesa, com ela! – falei – se o senhor não quiser que seu funcionário se aproxime de sua filha, é só me demitir. Porque ai eu não serei mais seu funcionário.


	5. Chapter 5

- O que meu pai queria com você? – Lily perguntou já no carro, apertados com todas aquelas malas de Lily e uma pequena barra de ballet atravessando nosso espaço.

- Como assim? – perguntei fingindo olhar para fora despreocupadamente.

- Não se faça de bobo. Eu vi que você saiu do escritório com ele. – ela falou – o que ele queria James?

- É melhor você falar a verdade James – Sirius disse ao volante

- É cara – disse Remus

- Ele queria saber se estávamos namorando – falei

- Jam... – Remus começou

- Hahahaha, isso é sério? – Lily perguntou

- Sim.

- Ai que bobo que meu pai é – ela disse ainda sorrindo – o que você respondeu pra ele?

- Falei que não, é óbvio.

Depois que falei isso, senti uma olhadela bem assassina de Sirius, mas preferi não perguntar nada.

Ajudei Lily a levar as coisas até seu apartamento, e enquanto eu terminava os furos para a barra, ela acabou tirando as sandálias e reparei em seu pé. Podia perceber traços de delicadeza, e seria um pé muito bonito, mas vi que ele estava cheio de marcas de machucados nos cantos. Alguns cicatrizados, outros ainda novos.

- O que aconteceu com seu pé? – perguntei indelicadamente

- Voltei a dançar há umas três semanas – ela disse

- E ele ficou assim só porque você dançou? – perguntei

- James – ela falou pacientemente – uma bailarina é capaz de sustentar todo o peso do corpo na ponta dos dedos, dentro de uma sapatilha moldada a gesso, durante horas e horas de ensaio. Você ainda acha que teria os pés todos delicados e bonitos?

Fiquei meio desconcertado nessa hora, mas acabei não respondendo nada.

- Sabe, estou pensando em voltar pra casa dos meus pais.

-Porque? – perguntei instintivamente

- Estou me sentindo sozinha, agora que eu vejo que Sirius e Remus estão lá com você. Alguém pra dar boa noite e bom dia sabe?

- Mas eles estão lá temporariamente Lily, logo logo eles voltam para servir e eu vou ficar sozinho de novo.

- Porque você não mora com sua família?

- Meus pais moram num vilarejo a 6 horas daqui, Hogsmeade, e eu gosto mais da correria da cidade do que do silêncio do campo. Mas sua família mora aqui Lily, o que te impede de morar com eles? Quero dizer, você já me falou sobre seu pai trabalhar de mais e só se importar com ações, então lá ou aqui seria a mesma coisa, exceto que lá você tem sua mãe e sua Irma.

- Esse é o problema, minha irmã faz da minha vida um inferno. Estou bem aqui, ou pelo menos estava. Agora que ela vai casar, acho que eu posso ter uma vida tranquila no meu antigo quarto.

- E se você acha que vai voltar pra lá, porque raios me pediu pra trazer todas essas roupas e essa barra aqui? – perguntei fingindo-me bravo.

- Achei que com tudo que é meu aqui, eu me sentiria mais em casa.

Quando voltei para casa, já eram quase duas da manha. A barra da Lily deu um problemão para ser fixada, ou então era só o material que não era adequado, ou até mesmo eu, que estava cansadíssimo. Enquanto subia as escadas até o terceiro andar, quase morrendo, só pensava em como minha cama estava quentinha me esperando, mas é claro que ia ter alguma coisa nela pra me impedir de dormir, e isso tem nome.

- Dá pra vocês dois saírem da minha cama? – pedi sem educação nenhuma. Afinal, eles eram meus amigos, e sinceramente, eu não estava afim de falar educadamente.

- Você pode me explicar o que foi aquele 'não, obvio'? – Remus falou jogando um travesseiro em mim

- Ué, foi minha resposta para a pergunta do senhor Evans – falei

- E ele realmente perguntou isso, James? – Sirius falou

- No fim, sim. Ele perguntou se eu me aproximei dela com segundas intenções.

- E você foi tão obtuso ao ponto de falar 'não, obvio' na frente da menina James! – Remus falou – você não percebeu a cara que ela fez de decepção?

- Não viaja Lupin, ela não está interessada em mim – falei com desdém.

Depois de um descanso merecido, acordei com barulho de conversa. O apartamento tão pequeno fazia com que as vozes ecoassem pelos cômodos.

- Comandante, estamos de férias. – ouvi Remus falar – Nós trabalhamos ininterruptamente por dois anos, DOIS ANOS. Eu prefiro desertar o exército do que ir para o Afeganistão em plenas férias. Eu e Sirius preferimos.

- Não coloca meu nome nessa merda não Remus – ouvi Sirius gritar debaixo do chuveiro

- Potter foi exonerado do cargo porque tinha uma pedra no rim. Vou precisar arrancar uma pedra de dentro de mim pra poder ter paz? – Remus continuou.

- Esse negocio vai dar merda – Sirius falou entrando no quarto com a toalha na cintura

- Mais respeito por favor – falei ainda bêbado de sono – vá se trocar em outro lugar.

- Sim comandante, eu estou disposto a sair do exército. O Sr. Black também. – Remus continuou

- Você tá louco? – Sirius gritou do quarto – eu não quero sair não.

- Você quer sim – falei rindo

- Só não quero ser considerado desertor pela pátria. – ele falou todo cheio de pose.

- Seguirei os comandos. Obrigada pela atenção Comandante. Até mais ver. – Falou Remus já desligando o fone.

Ele entrou no quarto com os cabelos todos despenteados. Conhecendo-o como conheço, ele deveria estar puxando os cabelos enquanto conversava com o Comandante. Remus nunca gostou realmente de servir. Na verdade eu era o único dos três que gostava. Pagavam bem, tínhamos direitos exclusivos no país e em muitos outros, e eu gostava de verdade dessa parte e estratégias de guerra, apesar de não gostar nem um pouco da violência nelas envolvida, o que foi a razão para eu querer sair. Para Sirius tanto fazia, ganhando bem, e tendo o seu ego amaciado por mulheres que adoravam militares, estava tudo certo.

- Ele queria que a gente fosse para o Afeganistão. – Remus se justificou – eu não tive nem 3 dias completos de férias, e ele já me quer no trabalho de novo? Ele realmente não me conhece.

- E o que ele falou? – perguntei

- Falou que ele vai mover os papéis para a dispensa minha e do Sr. Black aqui.

- E ele aceitou assim, numa boa? – perguntei surpreso – Só sai porque meu rim não colaborou comigo, mas eu sei que não se pode simplesmente dizer tchau.

- Não foi tão difícil assim né James – Sirius falou – na verdade ele fez com que você fosse dispensado porque pegou você e a filha aquele dia. Ele não te queria lá nem mais nenhum segundo – Ele riu.

- Tanto faz. Que horas são?

- Oito. Quero saber onde a Lily vai nos levar hoje – Sirius falou – eu estou realmente com vontade de festar. – ele falou sonhadoramente.


	6. Chapter 6

Encontramo-nos com Lily para tomar um café na Starbucks e logo após caminhamos pela cidade. Enquanto ela, Remus e Sirius conversavam, comecei a pensar sobre seu pai. Lily era uma boa garota, não arrumava encrenca, então não precisava de alguém para proteger dela mesma. A única coisa que me vinha em mente desde o primeiro dia é que ele tinha medo que fizessem mal a ela por ela ser filha de um chefão de Londres.

- Agora eu estou pensando... se vocês vão ser dispensados do serviço militar, vão trabalhar no que? Vão morar onde? – perguntou Lily.

- Sabe Lily, boa pergunta! – falei – aguentar esses dois na minha pequena quitinete não vai dar certo.

- Tenho uma proposta então seu safado – Sirius falou – Eu deixo você com o Remus e moro com a Lily.

- Porque você mora com ela? – falei instantaneamente – quer dizer, você que cuide do seu próprio nariz!

Depois de muita discussão, comecei a pensar no que Lily tinha dito. Era verdade que Sirius não se dava bem com a família, e com certeza moraria sozinho. Remus era muito solitário na verdade. Lily também se sentia sozinha, e eu... Bom, eu gostaria de morar com meus amigos. Seria algo divertido, e eu poderia ter mais controle sobre os movimentos de Lily. Ajudaria nas contas, que não são baratas, e seria como no treinamento do exército, todos juntos, tirando a parte em que tínhamos que acordar as 5 da manhã e também não participaríamos de treinamentos e missões suicidas.

- Se eu achasse um apartamento grande e barato o bastante pra aguentar nós quatro, vocês topariam morar todos juntos? Os quatro? – perguntei depois de pensar um pouco.

Enquanto estávamos sentados de baixo de uma marquise de uma cafeteria e saboreávamos nossos cappuccinos e mocaccinos e tudo o mais, observei as reações que abrangiam os rostos dos meus amigos. Os olhos de Remus passaram por nossos rostos, depois ele abriu um sorriso tímido e focou em sua xícara sem dizer nada por enquanto. Sirius ficou com o olhos brilhando e instantaneamente disse que apoiava a minha ideia. Lily por outro lado olhou o céu nublado daquele dia, com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas e mexia seu café constantemente sem ao menos perceber.

Por fim Remus aceitou a ideia, e Lily disse que pensaria no assunto. Mantive meu olhar nela durante todo o dia, tentando ler sua expressão. Apesar de todos nós estarmos rindo e conversando alegremente enquanto demos uma volta pela London Eye e imitávamos os Beatles na Abbey Road, Lily ainda sim parecia distante.

O céu acabou abrindo mais pro fim do dia, as tão costumeiras nuvens que encobriam a cidade deram lugar a uma noite estrelada, mas as estrelas não interessavam a Sirius. A única coisa que ele queria saber era pra onde iriamos sair.

Por volta das 7 horas voltamos para o apartamento, todos cansados e famintos. Enquanto Lily iria se arrumar, preparei um espaguete para os marotos e comemos tranquilamente. Sirius foi o primeiro a querer se arrumar, e do jeito que eu conhecia aquela peça, ele demoraria horas no banho.

Saímos de casa pouco antes da meia noite, graças a demora do Sirius para escolher uma roupa. Ele mais parecia uma criança indo para um parque de diversões, ou algo assim. Empolgadíssimo. Como em todas as ocasiões em que ele queria conhecer novas mulheres, ele colocava a tão conhecida calça jeans escura, junto com a camisa vermelha (segundo ele atrai mais mulheres) aquela jaqueta de couro velhíssima, que eu tinha que concordar que era estilosa e o que segundo ele era a chave de ouro, uma borrifada leve de um perfume que nem eu mesmo me lembrava do nome. Sirius só usava esse perfume para ocasiões especialíssimas, o que, sem duvida hoje era um desses dias.

E aí ouvi o portão de Lily sendo aberto com um click do porteiro. O que vinha de lá era algo que eu nem se quer imaginara em todos os meus sonhos.

Lily vinha descendo as escadas pro prédio com um lindo vestido preto encoberto por um casaco branco, em saltos altos e com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Eu percebi que nunca tinha visto essa ruiva maquiada. Não que eu não gostasse do que estava vendo, mas naturalmente ela já era muito bonita, e com aquele sorriso, os olhos emoldurados por cílios perfeitamente curvos, os cabelos caindo de lado, cuidadosamente arranjados com cachos caprichosos. Remus me deu um cutucão e quando tirei meus olhos dela percebi como estava encarando-a com uma cara de bobo.

O carro foi estacionado a alguns metros da boate chamada Kingdom. De longe já podíamos ver uma grande quantidade de pessoas esperando entrar no lugar. Já estava até me guiando para o fim da fila quando Lily deu um sorriso para nós três com cara de quem iria aprontar.

- Lily, onde você pensa que vai? – Remus perguntou – O fim da fila é aqui

- Para de fazer perguntas Remus, venham vocês três. Sou um tanto quanto conhecida aqui – falou enquanto nos puxava para a entrada.

Enquanto passávamos por todo mundo, Lily ia cumprimentando muitas pessoas, dando beijinhos e abraços que raramente os londrinos estão acostumados. Assisti um tanto quanto contrariado os homens a olharem com expressões significativas e insistivamente passei minha mão por sua cintura, afinal, eu era seu guarda-costas, estava ali primeiramente com o objetivo de protegê-la. Assim que coloquei minha mão em sua cintura, senti que ela se retesou, os olhos deixaram de brilhar e o sorriso se apagou. Remus e Sirius que vinham conversando atrás nem se quer perceberam quando ela tirou minha mão de sua cintura e voltou a caminhar para a porta, mas dessa vez sem sorrir.

O segurança da boate sorriu quando viu Lily e ela correu falar com ele.

- Daniel, quanto tempo! – ela falou com seu sorriso de volta

- Fogo! O que vai ser essa noite? – Ele perguntou. Notei o apelido que ele usou e imaginei que fosse por seu cabelo.

- Hoje só 4 – ela falou. Então ele olhou pra nós três, sorriu e nos deixou entrar sob reclamações de todos na fila.

Sirius entrou na boate sem nem sequer olhar pra nós, pegou um cartão de consumação e sumiu boate a dentro. Eu, Remus e Lily fomos em direção ao bar, onde tinha alguns bancos. Sentamos e eu tentei atrair a atenção de um barman, e nada. Lily simplesmente deu um sorriso e apareceu um cara.

- Como ela fez isso? – perguntei para Remus

- Ela é mulher James, mulher consegue tudo – ele respondeu no momento em que ouvimos o cara falar.

- Uma Double, Fogo? – ele perguntou

- Hoje quero só uma Cuba, Jack, obrigada – respondeu

- Não acredito nisso! É a primeira vez em dois anos!

Ela só riu

- O que é uma Double? – Remus perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que eu me sentia velho e responsável demais para estar naquele lugar.

- Double Tequila – falou ela – Duas doses pelo preço de uma. Mas hoje não vai rolar, vou ficar só na coca com rum. Vão querer algo?

- Quero um whisky – falei.

- Eu também.

* * *

><p>Por volta das duas horas da manhã, Remus tinha saído de perto de nós e encontrara duas mulheres muito bonitas, e parecia estar tendo uma conversa agradável. Achei engraçado o fato de uma delas ter o cabelo rosa - chiclete e gesticular constantemente enquanto falava empolgada. A outra tinha cabelos negros e pelo o que eu podia ver através das luzes coloridas que piscavam sem parar, tinha a pele muito clara. Ela passava um ar de mistério, e pouco sorria.<p>

- Remus não conversa com uma mulher permitida há séculos – disse ainda sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Ele tem conversado comigo – Lily disse em resposta

- Você não é exatamente permitida

- E porque não? – ela perguntou rindo – Afinal, o que seriam exatamente essas mulheres permitidas?

- Eu, Sirius e Remus temos um acordo, que fizemos quando entramos para o exército. As vezes acidentalmente quebramos ele, mas não sempre. O que chamamos de mulheres proibidas são aquelas comprometidas de qualquer forma com outro homem, seja casada ou só dando uns beijinhos. Filhas de comandantes, cadetes, chefes ou amigos. Não podem ser mais novas ou do exército. O que deve restar é sua mulher permitida. Você é mais nova, e normalmente a regra que mais quebramos é essa, porque hoje em dia meninas parecem mulheres, tem mais atitude e se comportam diferentemente.

- Acho isso completamente ridículo – Lily falou – Não é porque sou mais nova que não posso me relacionar com qualquer um dos três.

O modo com que ela falou sobre isso me deu um solavanco no estômago. Então ela pensava em se relacionar com algum de nós. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma animação dentro de mim, fiquei preocupado. O que um cara feito Sirius poderia proporcionar a ela? Ele só se interessava por mulheres que desaparecessem na manhã seguinte. E Remus? Sempre indeciso, sempre em seu canto. Não acho que combinaria com alguém feito ela.

- Sabe – ela disse colocando o copo na bancada do bar – acho que vou dançar. Você vem?

Não tive chances nem de responder, já que ela me puxou pela mão e me arrastou em direção a pista de dança lotada. Vi Sirius de relance ao beijos com uma mulher loira e ri para mim mesmo. Se ele continuasse naquela empolgação, logo teria que procurar um lugar melhor. Passei por um homem que eu me lembrava vagamente de algum lugar, mas logo minha atenção foi parar na ruiva a minha frente. Ela dançava no ritmo da musica, impactante, mas ao mesmo tempo, delicada. Passou seus braços em volta de mim e fechou os olhos como se apreciasse cada momento, assim como eu.

- Sirius deve estar querendo ir pra casa, ele fez um sinal pra mim – Remus falou. Sua voz sobrepunha-se à musica alta que tocava na boate. Já era 5 da manhã, poucas pessoas restavam no local e muitas delas eram só casais. Eu e Lily estávamos sentados no bar conversando sobre nada e sorvendo grandes goles de água depois de muitas danças.

- Por mim podemos ir – Lily falou – meus pés estão me matando.

- Vou chamá-lo – Remus disse indicando um canto em que a loira tentava agarrá-lo e ele fugia – parece que ele já se cansou dela. – e saiu.


	7. Chapter 7

- Você também é assim, ou só o Sirius? – Lily perguntou – O Remus eu vejo que é mais comportado, mas ainda estou em duvida quanto a você. Comigo se comporta bem, mas as vezes sinto que você e o Sirius são tão parecidos.

Pagamos a conta e íamos saindo para esperar Remus e Sirius quando Respondi sua pergunta.

- Não posso negar que meu passado me condena – falei – no início eu era assim também. Não tanto quanto o Sirius, mas era. Mas já tem um tempo que eu tenho desejado alguém pra me fazer companhia não só por uma noite, e sim por um longo tempo, sabe?

- Lílian! – falou um homem, aquele que eu pensei conhecer – não acredito que você estava aqui esta noite e eu não te vi.

- Ah, olá Prince, você lembra do meu amigo James? Ele também estava no noivado de Petúnia.

Me lembrei instantaneamente dele. Como eu poderia esquecer do cara que tentava a todo custo chamar a atenção de Lily?

- Como vai? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão, novamente pomposo – não sabia que você havia voltado a freqüentar a Kingdom, Fogo!

- Ah, vim apresentar a boate para meus amigos – ela respondeu de cara feia – nós já vamos. E... ah, Prince, só meus amigos me chamam de Fogo.

Com um sorrisinho afetado que não combinava em nada com ela, deixamos Prince estacado no chão com uma cara que chegava a ser cômico. Caminhamos até o carro calmamente enquanto Sirius colocava defeitos na mulher loira que tinha estado com ele.

- Ela é louca, só pode ser! – ele falou – Quando ela me perguntou o que eu iria fazer amanha, imaginei que ela ia me chamar pra fazer algo excitante e proibido, só que ela queria me apresentar para a família, tem noção disso? Eu nem ao menos sei o nome dela.

- Aquela era Héstia Jones – falou Lily – popular por ser uma caçadora de maridos. Seu sonho é se casar com um homem bonito e ter cinco filhos.

- 5 filhos! – Sirius se surpreendeu – Eu sabia que ela era louca. E você sabia quem ela era e me deixou lá não é Ruiva. Grande amiga você é.

- Achei que seria indelicado da minha parte enfiar meu dedo entre as línguas de vocês, além de nojento – ela falou rindo – E de qualquer forma, você acabou de aprender a não sair beijando qualquer mulher de Londres, porque você pode não saber, mas 10 entre 10 mulheres daqui são louquinhas.

- Você também é daqui, esqueceu? – brinquei

- Não. Eu nasci em Birmingham, por isso tecnicamente não sou daqui.

- Não me lembrava de ter deixado o carro tão longe assim – Sirius falou calmamente.

Faltava mais uma quadra para alcançarmos o carro, as luzes da cidade iluminando as ruas que agora estavam vazias. Notei que haviam muitos becos escuros por aquelas ruas, e os olhos de Lily se demoraram em um deles, antes dela balançar a cabeça e continuar o caminho. Aquela era uma região um tanto quanto perigosa, afinal, qualquer pessoa poderia estar escondida num beco daqueles.

Remus, que havia bebido uma quantidade considerável de vodka, seguidos de algumas doses de whisky, estava com a cabeça recostada no vidro do carro com os olhos quase se fechando. Sirius, como sempre, havia bebido somente refrigerante e água por causa de alguma promessa feita a 2 anos que ele não nos contava o motivo nem sob tortura, por isso estava dirigindo.

Chegamos em casa já era em torno de 5:30 da manhã. Eu estava louco para me atirar na cama e dormir até muito tarde, mas só tive tempo para tirar o jeans e colocar um moletom e meu celular tocou.

- Sr. James? – era Horácio, porteiro do prédio de Lily – A menina acabou de sair.

Desliguei o telefone sem nem mesmo agradecer ao velho Horácio, calcei os tênis sem meia e pulei por Remus que já dormia no chão e por Sirius, que me olhou interrogativamente. Falei que Lily estava saindo e não dei maiores explicações. O trabalho de guarda-costas estava sendo tão fácil ultimamente já que Lily não saía de perto de mim que eu já me esquecera que ela tinha mania de sair nas horas mais inoportunas. Normalmente ela caminhava por algumas quadras até a Starbucks mais próxima, mas não hoje. Eu estava a aproximadamente 10 metros dela andando silenciosamente e com o capuz cobrindo meu rosto e olhando para baixo. Eu não queria que ela soubesse que estava ali, queria saber onde ela iria antes de me revelar.

Cinco minutos depois, Lily parou num parquinho meio abandonado. Só havia um balanço em boas condições, no qual ela estava sentada. A gangorra estava jogada ao chão, o gira-gira pendia para o lado, o escorrega não tinha as alças de proteção e sua chapa estava enferrujada. Os outros balanços estavam pendurados somente por uma das alças de ferro ou então jogados ao chão, mas incrivelmente aquela paisagem era linda.

Curiosa, mas linda. O sol nascia por entre as árvores do bosque que acercavam o parque, a luz alaranjada iluminava os cabelos ruivos da menina vestida com um jeans e sua jaqueta preta. Ela se balançava calmamente e cantarolava alguma musica que eu não conseguia distinguir. Pensei em sair detrás do carro estacionado e fingir uma grande coincidência mas naquele momento algo me impediu. Resolvi ficar ali por mais algum tempo.

Alguns instantes após, uma moto preta, sem placas entrou na rua e encheu o silêncio da manhã com o barulho do escapamento. No mesmo instante Lily se levantou e pude ver seu olhar assustado. Mesmo de longe conseguia ver suas mãos tremendo e seu rosto embranquecer. A pessoa que dirigia a moto, um homem alto, parou a moto rapidamente e tirou o capacete, mas quando imaginei que veria seu rosto, vi apenas aquelas tocas que deixavam apenas os olhos de fora. Lily correu em direção as árvores do bosque e o homem correu atrás dela. Num segundo depois eu já estava correndo atrás dos dois. Lily já tinha se embrenhado nas árvores, e eu via a distancia entre mim e o homem aumentar a cada passo que dava. Quando já tinha perdido os dois de vista, tentei me guiar pelo barulho dos passos que enchia o bosque.

- AAAH! – ouvi Lily gritar à minha esquerda e segui sua voz – sai de cima de mim seu maníaco.

- Dessa vez você vai ficar bem caladinha esperando que eu acabe o serviço que você me impediu de fazer da outra vez.

Olhei por entre as árvores e vi uma cena desesperadora. Lily estava sendo apertada entre algumas plantas do chão, sua jaqueta jazia em um canto e sua camiseta estava sendo rasgada pelo homem em cima dela. Seu olhar era de puro medo e seu rosto estava manchado de lágrimas. Sua boca estava sendo amordaçada com um lenço, enquanto ela fazia sons indistintos e abafados. Havia uma arma ao lado de seu corpo. Se ao menos eu pudesse pegá-la sem que o homem me visse. Então vi no chão um pedaço de madeira suficientemente grande e duro.

Coloquei toda minha força naquele pedaço de madeira e mirei em sua cabeça. O barulho do impacto foi grande, e o homem caiu de lado, desmaiado. Eu teria continuado a bater em cada centímetro de seu corpo se o choro de Lily não tivesse me atraído. Peguei sua jaqueta jogada aos pés de uma árvore, levantei-a do chão e joguei a jaqueta em volta de seus ombros. Fiz a única coisa que vinha em mente naq2uele momento: abracei-a bem forte e deixei que ela chorasse. O problema é que quando me separei dela cinco minutos depois, e olhei para o lugar em que estava o homem, a única coisa que restava eram folhas amassadas e o galho que usei para atingi-lo.


	8. Chapter 8

-James, onde você está meu velho? – Sirius perguntou quando eu finalmente atendi ao telefone depois de suas 5 chamadas perdidas

- Estou na casa de Lily – falei. Quando ele ia continuar a falar eu o impedi – Escute, um homem atacou a ruiva, só que ele conseguiu fugir

- Ela está bem? – ouvi Remus perguntar. Eu devia estar no viva voz

- Está dormindo agora – continuei – mas está meio em choque. Vou ficar aqui ate que ela se sinta melhor, então não tenho previsão pra voltar.

- Tudo bem. Ligue se precisar de alguma coisa.

Quando vi que o homem não estava onde tinha caído, um misto de ódio e frustração veio a tona. Se eu tivesse batido com mais força, se eu tivesse retirado seu capuz antes de correr pra Lily. Eu tinha ouvido sua moto acelerar rua acima e a decepção tomou conta de mim. Me virei de volta para Lily e varri o homem da minha cabeça apenas por um momento. Quando ela tirou minha mão de sua cintura na noite anterior, antes de entrar na boate, ela tinha esse mesmo olhar vago, que eu também me lembrei de ter visto quando ela avistou o beco escuro no caminho para o carro. Aquele homem tinha dito que terminaria o serviço que ele já não tinha conseguido fazer numa outra vez.

Ela já tinha sido vitima desse maníaco uma outra vez, e eu não sabia. Mas freei meus pensamentos naquele instante e liguei para um taxi. No passo devagar que ela dava, chegamos na rua e o carro já estava lá. Entrei no taxi logo após ela e passei o endereço.

Já em seu apartamento, Lily continuava a tremer, seus olhos tinham um reflexo de desespero e medo que me deixava sem reação. Fiz com que ela se deitasse no sofá da sala e fui fazer o que minha mãe sempre fizera para me acalmar, uma boa xícara de chá, só que quando voltei para a sala ela já estava dormindo. Durante todo o seu sono, ela murmurava palavras desconexas como ''por favor, me deixe em paz'' ou então até mesmo pedia por socorro. Eu sabia que ela estava sonhando com o que acontecera mais cedo, mas não sabia se acorda-la seria melhor ou pior.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei me lembrar de cada detalhe minúsculo que pudesse me ajudar a encontrar aquele homem. Um calorzinho percorreu todo o meu corpo e eu apaguei. Acordei duas horas mais tarde com o pescoço doendo por causa da posição. Antes sequer que eu pudesse abrir os olhos, ouvi barulho de teclas e folhas sendo viradas.

- Lily, o que você está fazendo? – perguntei

- Nosso trabalho da faculdade – ela respondeu rapidamente sem tirar os olhos da tela do notebook – acabei de me lembrar que Sr. Rosa vai recolhe-los essa semana.

- Não seja boba – falei – o trabalho já está feto a semanas e muito bom por sinal.

- Ótimo – ela falou fechando o computador com raiva e indo rapidamente para o quarto.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei seguindo-a.

- Fique bem longe de mim James, eu vou trocar de roupa.

Sentei-me na sala e fiquei encarando sua barra. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo desde que dançamos todas aquelas musicas juntos, conversamos alegremente ou que riamos de Sirius e suas reclamações quanto Héstia Jones. Observei Lily voltar de seu quarto vestido com roupas de ballet e uma sapatilha bem gasta. Então ela se juntou à barra e começou a fazer movimentos na ponta dos pés. Enquanto eu a observava, notei que tremia da cabeça aos pés. Os movimentos outrora graciosos estavam agora travados. Seu rosto sempre suave estava retorcido.

- Lily, vem cá – falei batendo no sofá – senta comigo.

- Estou ocupada agora Potter, não está vendo? – respondeu com grosseria. O uso do meu sobrenome me alertou.

- Lilian – falei firmemente me levantando e puxando-a pelo braço até o sofá – sente-se.

Me arrependi instantaneamente. Dos seus olhos brotaram lagrimas e ela voltou a chorar. Me sentei ao seu lado e a abracei até que ela parasse de chorar. Quando seus soluços ficaram mais espaçados e seu corpo relaxou, me separei dela.

-Esse homem já te atacou, não é? – perguntei

- Na última vez que fui até a Kingdom, uns 6 meses atrás. – ela respondeu olhando para o chão – Eu tinha perdido minha carteira, e todos os meus amigos já tinham ido embora, então tive que voltar pra casa a pé. Eu estava andando calmamente até que esse homem parou a moto ao meu lado e me arrastou para um beco que tinha ali e tentou me... me... forçar a fazer coisas...

"Então eu consegui gritar por socorro, e quando ele olhou para a rua para saber se estava vindo alguém eu consegui sair de baixo dele, com o vestido rasgado e tudo mais. Eu lembro de correr muito, mas eu estava bêbada e caí no chão várias vezes. Ele conseguiu me alcançar. Minha sorte foi que quando apareceu um carro na rua, ele se amedrontou, subiu na moto e fugiu. – então ela deu uma pausa – Eu nem sempre fui assim James, comportada. Minha vida se resumia a festas constantes, bebedeira. Você mesmo percebeu. Todos naquela boate me conhecem por Fogo, porque eu era movida por álcool. E quanto mais eu bebia, mais eu me acendia. Eu parei de sair, parei de beber, fiquei sem amigos por isso. Saí de casa porque meu pai queria colocar um guarda –costas atrás de mim e eu não suportaria ser seguida mais uma vez. Entrei na universidade de direito porque eu queria virar juíza e mandar para a cadeia cada homem desses, mas agora eu na quero mais. Não quero olhar para eles e imaginar se é o homem que me atacou. Eu quero desistir do curso James, você me leva lá?

- Levo, é claro – respondi

- Mas é agora!

- Lily, hoje é domingo, desconfio que a secretaria esteja fechada e...

- AGORA, James!

Por sorte a secretaria estava aberta. Lily preencheu todos os papeis necessários para trancar os cursos e em instantes estávamos de volta ao prédio. Ainda fora dos portões, uma coisa me veio a mente.

- Você ainda não aceitou a proposta de morar com os Marotos por medo? – indaguei. Ela pareceu intrigada com a pergunta. – quer dizer, depois de tudo que aconteceu com você, eu entenderia se você estivesse com medo de morar com homens que você conhece há pouco tempo...

- James! – ela sorriu aquele sorriso que iluminava meu dia – Longe disso! É que eu pensei que você só tinha me chamado por educação já que eu não saio mais do pé de vocês três e...

O quê mais eu não sabia, porque naquele instante tudo que eu fiz foi puxa-la para perto e pousar meus lábios nos dela, e então nos beijamos. A sensação era maravilhosa. Seus lábios eram macios e delicados, de perto eu podia sentir o cheiro dos seus cabelos enquanto ela passava as mãos por minha nuca e quando percebi o que estava fazendo, me aproveitando de seu estado emocional fragilizado, me separei dela.

-Desculpe – falei

- Não se desculpe por isso.

- Não importa – respondi – vá para casa e só saia de lá comigo. Por favor, não invente de passear pela madrugada.

- Como você sabia que eu estava no parque? – ela me interrompeu – Você estava me seguindo?

- Vá para sua casa Lily – falei terminando a conversa.


	9. Chapter 9

Quando deitei em minha cama, meus olhos ardiam de sono, mas minha cabeça estava zunindo em pensamentos. Eu precisava contar ao Sr. Evans sobre o ocorrido e talvez esse pudesse ter alguma coisa que me ajudaria a achar esse sujeito maníaco. Então pensei: o que aconteceria a ela se eu não estivesse lá? As imagens vinham em minha cabeça, e eram simplesmente aterrorizantes. Lily deitada numa cama, os olhos úmidos por lágrimas, sangue no lençol. Depois, Lily deitada no chão daquele bosque, com os olhos fechados. Ela estaria dormindo ou morta? Eu tentava chama-la mas nenhum som saia da minha boca. Então eu ouvi o barulho daquela moto parando ao meu lado, e eu queria gritar para que ela corresse, mas ao tinha voz. Tentei correr para tira-la do caminho mas minhas pernas eram pesadas demais, e muito devagares. Quando eu finalmente a alcancei, meus braços não tinham força suficiente para levanta-la. Aí eu ouvi uma gargalhada fria e alta...

- James, acorda vai, por favor...

Abri meus olhos para ver a imagem de Sirius. Já era noite e ele estava com um sorriso suspeito.

- o que você quer? – perguntei virando para o lado e fechando os olhos.

- vamos lá cara, são sete da noite, você dormiu o dia inteiro – grande coisa – Remus saiu e ainda não voltou, e eu e a Lily estamos com fome mas eu não sei cozinhar.

- A Lily está aqui? – perguntei enquanto me levantava

- Sim, ela até comprou algumas bebidas pra nós...

Levantei rapidamente e fui em direção à sala. Lily estava na sala, sentada ao chão com os cabelos presos em uma trança e os lábios terrivelmente convidativos. Saí do transe antes mesmo que ela pudesse perceber que eu estava ali. Ao seu lado haviam algumas sacolas de um mercado a 4 quarteirões daqui.

- Eu não falei pra você não sair de casa?

- James! – respondeu surpresa – Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

- Não Lilian, você não está bem! – gritei – há um homem nessa cidade louco pra fazer horrores com você. Você não pode andar desprotegida, desacompanhada.

- Ei James, acalme-se...

- Eu não vou me acalmar Sirius. Essa menina é inconsequente, é isso o que ela é...

- POTTER – ela gritou – SÓ PORQUE VOCE E BEIJOU, NÃO QUER DIZER QUE MINHA SEGURANÇA ESTEJA EM SUAS MÃOS. E eu não fui sozinha, Sirius me acompanhou.

- Ótimo – falei me virando para Sirius – Realmente ótimo. Você sabe que o meu emprego depende da segurança dela. Se algo de ruim acontecesse, a culpa seria minha. EU sou o guarda-costas.

- Meu amigo, acho melhor você ficar quietinho – Sirius falou em sinal de alerta, olhando para o lado. Na minha raiva em brigar com Sirius, tinha me esquecido que Lily estava me ouvindo.

- Eu achei que essa proximidade toda fosse porque você é meu amigo, eu achei que você gostasse de mim James, e todo esse tempo você mentiu pra mim? – sua voz estava mais baixa que um sussurro. O tom de decepção era palpável – Eu devia ter percebido desde o começo. Você disse que tinha vindo de Birmingham, e que não fazia nada lá. Depois descobri, ACIDENTALMENTE, que você era do exército, e o tempo todo eu achei que você cuidava das ações do seu pai, mas como? Você nunca nem sequer falou sobre isso, nunca nem falou sobre seu pai. Aposto que ele também ganha dinheiro fazendo as pessoas de idiotas.

- Não fale do que você não sabe – falei – me xingue o quanto quiser, mas não insulte meu pai. E eu nunca me aproveitei de você, em momento algum. Pelo contrário, eu me privo de muitas coisas que desejo fazer só porque te considero especial. Se eu me aproximei de você foi porque eu realmente gosto de sua companhia. Não reclame comigo por eu ser seu guarda-costas, reclame com seu pai, é ele que me paga.

- Aquele dia, no noivado da Petúnia, ele não perguntou se a gente estava namorando , não é? – perguntou ela – Ele só queria saber se você estava seguindo as ordens dele.

- E mais uma vez você está errada. Ele me perguntou sim o que nós tínhamos, e eu falei que você não era minha namorada, mas não era por falta de desejo.

Ela ficou calada por um momento, então baixou o olhar e corou. Foi então que percebi que eu vestia somente uma cueca. Antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, ela olhou para Sirius como se pedisse alguma ajuda.

-Você pode me acompanhar até em casa Sirius? – pediu educadamente. Então assisti os dois saírem porta a fora. Sirius com um olhar que eu bem entendia que significava 'eu te avisei'.

Naquele momento só havia uma coisa que eu pensava em fazer: procurar Adam Evans.

Eu nem sequer liguei para o Sr. Evans ara avisar que precisava vê-lo, apenas peguei as chaves do caro de Sirius, desci até a garagem e comecei meu caminho. Uma senhora uniformizada atendeu a porta e me mandou esperar no escritório.

- Sr. Potter, algo de errado? – Sr. Evans disse enquanto fechava a porta.

- Algo assim – disse – Sr. Evans, qual foi o verdadeiro motivo para que o Sr. me contratou para guarda-costas?

- Não se tornou amigo o suficiente para que a própria Lilian te contasse? – ele perguntou ironicamente.

- Na verdade ela me contou, mas estou certo de que há outras coisas escondidas, coisas que ela não teve coragem de contar a mim.

- Lilian nunca foi uma criança quieta, estava sempre inventando novas coisas, desde uma campainha que apitasse quando chegasse uma carta, até desenhos de casas. Não do jeito que você espera que crianças desenhem. Ela as projetava, como se fosse uma engenheira. Muito inteligente, mais até do que crianças mais velhas.

"ela se inscreveu em universidades de todos os países que você puder imaginar, isso com 17 anos apenas. Foi aprovada em Hogwarts, nas universidades da liga Yve, nos Estados Unidos, n as melhores do mundo. Mas comecei a receber cartas anônimas, que diziam coisas horríveis que poderia acontecer a ela. Contratei um guarda-costas, que foi seu melhor amigo durante a escola, e que morreu a meu serviço, morreu para salvá-la. Eles estavam namorando naquela época. Você não pode imaginar a dor que eu sentia enquanto escutava seu choro durante a noite. Então, um certo dia, ela foi a uma boate, e voltou bêbada. No inicio eu não aprovei, e briguei muito com ela. Mas ela continuou indo até lá nos fins de semana, e continuava feliz, e finalmente ela tinha algo pra esperar. Ela esperava ansiosamente pelo fim de semana para que ela pudesse se divertir. Ela voltou ao normal, voltou a ter uma vida social, amigos. Depois de um tempo, as festas começaram a acontecer em minha casa. Nós só tínhamos descanso quando ela viajava para o rancho e passava os dias com os cavalos. Então, a 6 ou 7 meses atrás, tudo isso parou, e eu não soube o porque, ate que eu recebi mais uma carta anônima em que a pessoa dizia que Lily tinha o impedido de fazer certas coisas com ela, mas ele voltaria. Quando eu soube que o filho do famoso Comandante Potter sairia do exército, uma luz se acedeu em meu caminho."

- O Sr. Conheceu meu pai? – perguntei

- Claro, ele me salvou de muitas coisas. E o filho do Comandante estava vindo para cá, sem planos para continuar sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo que eu ajudaria o filho do homem mais íntegro que já conheci, ele cuidaria da minha filha.

- Não fui suficientemente competente – falei em voz baixa – o homem atacou de novo essa manhã.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi gente, olha eu aqui de novo! Depois de muita demora (eu sei) consegui atualizar essa fic... estou muito feliz por estar conseguindo criar um final pra ela, e satisfazer todos os 3.349 leitores! (POIS É, é muita gente!)**

**Espero que voces gostem desse capítulo. Sei que é curto demais e que por tanto tempo ter passado, muitas pessoas vão até retornar alguns capitulos pra se localizar! (acreditem, eu mesma li a fanfic toda pra poder continuar).**

**Se algum de voces fizer isso realmente, podem reparar que eu fiz algumas pequenas mudanças, algumas correçoes e tal, mas nada de mais!**

**Espero reviews de todos ok? e me ajudem com ideias para o fechamento dessa fic, acredito que em mais um ou dois capítulos eu termino a historia!**

* * *

><p>Quando cheguei ao meu apartamento, já eram mais de onze da noite. Encontrei Remus e Sirius deitados na sala, dormindo enquanto a televisão transmitia os créditos de um filme qualquer que eles haviam assistido.<p>

Eu estava cansado, exausto. Tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. Me sentia como se um rolo compressor tivesse passado por cima de mim. Tudo que eu precisava agora era um banho.

A conversa com o Sr. Evans foi longa. Contei a ele tudo, começando pela parte onde eu e Lily fomos colocados para fazer o trabalho em grupo, quando nossa amizade começou. Expliquei a ele que tudo que eu pensei foi em como seria vantajoso ser amigo de Lily e assim poder estar ao lado dela sempre, e não tendo que me esconder para protegê-la. Falei sobre a chegada de Sirius e Remus, e como isso fez com que ela se aproximasse mais ainda.

É engraçado, pois só depois de revelar a amizade que crescia entre nós 4, Sr. Evans me falou sobre como Lily começou a evitar companhias masculinas depois do primeiro ataque, até mesmo de pessoas já conhecidas.

Por fim, terminei contando sobre como havia sido o ataque de hoje, e como eu agradeci aos céus por ter conseguido encontra-la a tempo, antes que aquele maníaco a arrastasse para o mato. Só Deus sabe onde aquilo tudo iria parar. Sr. Evans havia razão em contratar alguém para monitorar Lily.

No banho, a única coisa que me concentrei foi em nada. Afastei todos os pensamentos que me perseguiram durante o dia, toda a preocupação. Esqueci as palavras ditas e também as palavras não ditas. Tudo que eu precisava nesse instante era deitar e dormir.

Fechei a torneira do chuveiro, me enrolei uma toalha e enquanto escovava os dentes fui para o quarto pegar algo pra vestir. Foi ai que levei um susto tão grande que todo o cansaço se esvaiu. Lily.

Ela estava sentada na minha cama, olhando para mim atentamente.

- Se você não se importar, eu gostaria de conversar com você.

Balancei a cabeça em sinal de sim e pedi um minuto. Voltei para o banheiro e quando terminei de escovar os dentes, me preparei para o que seria a inquisição Lilian Evans.

- Eu me sentiria mais confortável se você estivesse vestido – ela falou assim que eu voltei – se você quiser, eu posso me virar pra você se vestir – completou enquanto corava.

- Por mim tudo bem – falei de volta. Ela se virou, e eu rapidamente vesti uma cueca e calças de flanela – você pode se virar agora – completei enquanto me sentava próximo a ela.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você mentiu pra mim – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Me desculpe Lily – falei sinceramente – eu devia ter sido honesto com você quando nos conhecemos.

- Então é isso? Você sempre mentiu pra mim? Por um momento eu imaginei que meu pai havia pedido a você pra ser meu guarda costas na noite do noivado de Petúnia, quando vocês conversaram no escritório – ela disse – eu não sei o que seria pior, ser enganada desde o principio ou ser traída depois que nos conhecemos.

- Lily, por favor, entenda... me deixe explicar!

- Não James! Entenda você: nenhuma mulher deve ser enganada por ninguém, nem pelo pai, nem pelo amigo, nem mesmo pelo padeiro da esquina, ou o verdureiro da quitanda. Eu não suporto isso.

- Então me ouça, por favor? – quando ela não disse nada, eu continuei – Vou te contar tudo, e te dizer o que foi verdade e o que não foi.

- Você foi do exercito mesmo? – ela perguntou. Eu acenei afirmando – você realmente foi dispensado por uma pedra no rim?

- Na realidade não foi só por isso. O meu comandante tinha uma filha, muito bonita por sinal, e numa noite em que todos do batalhão estavam num pub, nós acabamos ficando juntos, e o comandante não admitiu que isso acontecesse, e então, poucos dias depois eu tirei a pedra, e ele assinou a carta de dispensa.

- Seu pai? Ele realmente meche com ações? E você o ajuda?

- Sim, mas meu pai foi general do exercito, posso lhe dizer que seria o cargo mais alto de todos. Mas ele se aposentou. Agora cuida da fazenda que mora com minha mãe em Hogsmeade e cuida de algumas ações. Eu acompanho algumas coisas com ele, mas nada demais.

- Você realmente estuda em Hogwarts? – continuou ela.

- Não. Já sou formado em direito pela Universidade Militar. Meu pai sempre quis que eu seguisse a carreira no exército, e minha mãe quis que eu me formasse doutor, então fiz a vontade dos dois e me tornei um advogado do exercito por assim dizer, mas isso é algo que não me agradou, então quando terminei os estudos parti para a parte 'bruta' por assim dizer.

- Então como...

- Seu pai falou com o reitor Dumbledore, e ele permitiu que eu entrasse na faculdade. Eu recebia os gabaritos das provas e os trabalhos eram feitos por alguém que seu pai contratou, não sei quem.

- Então, resumindo, tudo foi uma farsa.

- Não Lily, você não entende? Quando fomos colocados no mesmo grupo para fazer aquele estúpido trabalho e você veio falar comigo, eu tentei me afastar, eu fui grosso com você – falei enquanto segurava suas mãos e olhava seus grandes olhos verdes que neste momento estavam marejados – mas eu não suportei te ver chateada com a minha grosseria. Eu fui egoísta quando fui atrás de você pra pedir desculpas, e ainda mais egoísta em te chamar pra tomar aquele café, porque eu sabia que iria gostar de você, Lily. Eu me afeiçoei a você desde o primeiro dia que te vi. A cada dia que te seguia, a única coisa que me vinha na cabeça era porque seu pai precisava contratar um guarda costas para um anjo? E agora eu sei o por quê: você é uma menina tão doce, tão inocente e indefesa... você precisa de proteção para o seu próprio bem!

- James, você não entende! Eu não quero ser protegida – falou agitando as mãos – o meu primeiro namorado, meu melhor amigo foi morto pra me proteger. Meu pai pediu para que ele ficasse a meu serviço, mesmo quando eu dizia que não, e eu só acabei aceitando porque ele precisava de um emprego. E num belo dia, eu só fui descobrir depois de algum tempo, alguns inimigos do meu pai tentaram me sequestrar, e Amos me protegeu, mas levou um tiro.

- Sinto muito, Lily – falei, numa tentativa vã de tentar consolá-la.

- Ele não teve chances, James, ele me tirou dos braços de um capanga e morreu por mim, isso me matou por dentro. Eu não quero que isso aconteça de novo, eu não quero que ninguém morra por mim, principalmente você James! Eu amo você, eu amo essa nossa amizade, eu amo que você me fez conhecer novas pessoas, e amo que eu as ame.

Talvez fosse sua voz tremula, ou seus olhos marejados, ou suas mãos de volta as minhas, ou ate mesmo tudo isso, mas a única coisa que consegui fazer foi envolve-la num abraço em que eu tentava transmitir todas as minhas desculpas e todas as minhas razões por ter feito tudo aquilo. Mesmo que tenha sido só para seu bem estar.

- Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a você – falei – eu não poderia viver com isso Lily, você é tão especial pra mim, você é única!

- James, não diga isso, por favor – suplicou ela.

- E por que eu não diria, Lily? – perguntei soltando-a do abraço e olhando em seus olhos.

- Porque eu gosto de você – ela falou firmemente – de verdade James, e quando você diz estas coisas, você me frustra porque eu sei que você não gosta de mim desse jeito.

Nesse momento eu a beijei, como nunca tinha beijado alguém antes. Eu a beijei de verdade, com um sentimento que brotava dentro de mim, e quando me dei conta, ela se deitou sobre mim, sem nunca interromper o beijo. Passei a mão em seu cabelo, em suas costas, seu rosto. Quando finalmente nos separamos, ela se deitou ao meu lado um pouco ofegante.

- Você não pode fazer essas coisas – ela falou, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que não? – perguntei me deitando de lado e encarando-a.

- Porque você me confunde – respondeu ela.

- Sabe, acabei de me dar conta... eu e os caras realmente vamos precisar nos mudar, e você não disse se quer ou não vir com a gente – falei mudando completamente de assunto.

- Eu não sei James, eu ainda não te perdoei por ter me enganado.

- Olha Lily, mais uma vez, me desculpe! – implorei – mas não tinha como eu te contar! Se você quiser, eu ligo pro seu pai agora mesmo, e digo que me demito.

- Mesmo? – ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

- Com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Você se muda com a gente.

- Só isso?

- Não – continuei – você vai aceitar que eu mantenha o olho em você, aonde quer que você vá.

- Isso não é certo, James... eu acho que...

- Mas seria certo se você fosse minha namorada.

- O que? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Você aceita? Ser minha namorada? Morar comigo e com dois marmanjos?

- Sim – ela respondeu, com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi, diferente de todos os seus outros sorrisos.

* * *

><p><strong>Beijinhos a todos e REVIEWS, PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
